Corporal's Accident
by RivaillePolice
Summary: Corporal Levi doesn't remember what happened but he ends up in the hospital, Eren, Jean, and Mikasa are around him, sad looks in their eyes. Levi noticed something was missing...but what? He looked down at his leg...Oh. /This is an Ereri fanfic. It has angst. It will have smut. Along with others things. Oh, and there is a plot. Sorry, not just porn for you.
1. His Leg

**Hello world! This is Officer Rivaille from Twitter, and I decided to upload some fanfiction I made. They were first published on wattpad but it didn't seem very nice, so here this one is! Corporal's Accident!**

* * *

**Warning: This fanfic is indeed yaoi. But the smut will come later since this actually has a plot. Also this is Ereri, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

"-chou.." _What..._

"Heichou...!" _Who keeps yelling? Wait...where am I? Why is it...hard to move?_

"God, Corporal Levi, wake the hell up already!" _Did...did I just get slapped?_

The man's eyes opened slowly, fluttering a bit as the sun's rays invaded his vision with blinding light. He looked to the side and blinked, trying to clear up his blurry surroundings. The few things he could make out were the open window, medical supplies across from him, and a hand tightly squeezing his own, almost painfully so. His eyes skimmed the room hazily, passing three almost familiar figures, he scrunched up his eyebrows and closed his eyes again. Slowing placing the pieces together he figured that he was on a bed, not a very comfortable one, and that he was in a hospital. As he opened his eyes again, he looked towards the one that looked faintly like Eren, upon a better focus it was indeed Eren with Mikasa and Jean by his side.

As he tried to sit up, there was a sharp pain lacing up his entire body, forcing him to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. A gentle, yet firm hand pushed him back down to lie on the mattress. "Gahh...how did..?" Unable to finish his sentence he looked up at the three of them, hoping his confusion was written on his face. He didn't get any answers; however, so he spoke softly, his voice sounding pained, confused, and yet sultry at the same time. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Again there was silence so he looked directly at Eren, the boy he was in charge of, and noticed his eyes were concentrated on his lower region. At first he thought the boy was being perverted but further inspection told him that Eren was actually holding back tears, his eyes red at the corners. With a sigh he threw off the only sheet covering him, but the sight made his heart nearly stop, along with his breathing. _My leg...what happened to my leg?!_

As if to answer his frightened question, Jean spoke up, his voice slightly shakey, "Corporal...uhm, as you see...well..." A loud gulp. "A titan had you...no, your leg in it's mouth, you were dangling from it. We..thought you were dead, at first, until Eren swooped in and pulled you away from the beast's jaws. Your leg was sacrificed of course because of his carelessness...uhm..." Jean looked down in shame and bit his lip, a shadow covering his eyes.

Mikasa rubbed small circles into Jean's back and sighed softly, Levi knew she didn't care to be here, that she only came because Eren was here. Speaking of the boy, he was rather silent. Levi rose a fine eyebrow and noticed the suppressed shudders and the grip on his hand tightened even more. With a lick to his lips and a clearing of his throat, Levi asked Mikasa and Jean to excuse Eren and him for a moment. They obediently complied, a sour atmosphere hanging over their heads.

Now that he and the boy were alone, he tried to sit up as much as he could without wincing in pain. He looked over at Eren and sighed softly, this boy was in internal turmoil over an old man like himself. "Eren.." He called out softly, not wanting to startle the currently emotional boy, "You tried to save me, hm?" With a hesitant nod he continued his scolding, "You realize you put yourself at risk? You could've died, you brat." He read Eren's lips and sighed, "Thank god you didn't die, though."

Just as he reached out a hand to tousle the boy's hair there was a knock at the door. Mikasa and Jean opened it slowly, Mikasa being the one to speak up for once, "Come on, Eren, the sleeping beauty needs his rest." Levi growled at the comment but decided to let it slide, he was stressed enough as it was. He watched Eren slowly get up, his hair covering the emotion in his eyes, and then he was gone.

* * *

Levi sat there on the hospital bed, his hands in his lap, his eyes blank as they stared at the white sheet covering his waist. He frowned deeply, the anger and sadness etched on his face. His left leg was wrapped in fresh bandages, thanks to his earlier complaints that the other bandages weren't 'clean' enough. Despite his stubborn attitude he couldn't help but admit one thing. He felt completely vulnerable. Like a lizard that couldn't grow back its tail. _How could I let this happen? _A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, "Come in.." Ah, so it was Eren.

The boy came in with a tray with freshly made tea and, what was that smell? Honey? Levi chuckled, this boy really knew how to spoil him. Eren set the tray down on the stand beside Levi's temporary bed, careful not to spill anything. He brought up a grey stool and sat down on it, lowering his head just enough to rest on Levi's good leg. Levi smiled softly, careful that the boy didn't see it.

_"Why..."_ Eren managed to choke out, apparently he had been holding in his sorrow until now. The question seemed to catch Levi off guard, him asking a soft, "What?" in return. Eren buried his face into the thigh in front of him, muffling his sobs, the sheet catching the tears that fell. _"Why..."_ Eren tried again, "Why did this..._this_ happen to you?" Eren looked up, his eyes were glossy from the tears, pupils slightly out of focus. Levi sucked in a breath and looked down, unable to answer as he was unsure himself.

"I don't know, Eren...I hardly remember anything at all.." He felt Eren thud his head against his abdomen, suppressing a chuckle he spoke softly, "Don't drool on me, brat." The smile faltered when Eren began to tremble, his shoulders jerking as he began to cry silently. It was times like this that Levi let down his rough enterior, he soothed Eren's hair gently and sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day. Levi gently tugged at the soft brown locks, making Eren look up, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks. "Eren..." Levi called out silently, barely a whisper.

_"Levi..."_

A strange heat spread throughout his body when the boy spoke his name, not 'Corporal', not 'Heichou', but his name. It wasn't the arousing heat one would normally expect, but a comforting warmth, like a blanket being layered onto his body. "Come here, brat." He whispered again.

Eren leaned forward, expecting a slap to his cheeks but was surprised when cool, calloused hands tilted his face downward, soft lips, warm and slightly chapped, pressed to his forehead. His face reddened, this time from embarrassment rather than from crying. He closed his eyes and gulped softly, keeping his shyness under control. A thumb brushed across his cheek, wiping away some tears, and throaty chuckle coming from Levi. "L-Levi?" The boy questioned, lightly touching his forehead.

"Stopped crying, hm? Go wash up, you look filthy." Levi waved his hand in the direction of the nearby washroom. Eren nodded his head, still a little shocked from the odd kindness. Levi was left alone for a while, listening to the running water and then the squeak of the handle, turning the water off. Eren walked back towards Levi, dabbing a light blue towel on his face. Levi almost smiled as Eren shyly brought down the towel from his face, revealing the bright green-blue eyes. "Such a man like you shouldn't cry over old men like me, brat, and before you get any perverted ideas, that was just to stop you from crying, alright? Now get out of here before I shove my foot up your ass." Levi licked his dry lips to moisten them as he looked away from the embarrassed boy.

A few minutes passed by and Levi pressed a hand to his mouth, hiding the smile on his face, "What have I just done?" He chuckled and leaned back against the pillow below him, sighing softly and closing his eyes to get much needed sleep.

All the while the flustered Eren couldn't wrap his head around the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that just cute? So the next chapter will have more detail with the plot, I think, I don't quite remember. But yeah...drop a review and give me some feedback yeah?**

**See ya next time!**

**~RivaillePolice**


	2. The News

**So, as promised, here is chapter two! Not much to say about this chapter really...More plot?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Seven weeks later, Levi was able to explore the building with the assistance from a nurse. Levi's eyes looked up at the soldiers that walked by and he regretted it everytime. Everyone looked so afraid, the horror written in their eyes. Thinking about the look in their eyes brought his mind to a certain boy's pair of green-blue eyes which brought up memories of the chaste kiss. It was on the forehead but each time he thought about brought a fluttering feeling he couldn't describe in his chest. The nurse nudged his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes landing on Erwin's figure leaning up against the wall, the expression on his face was sour.

"Commander Erwin?" Levi greeted, but in a curious manner. "What is it, sir?" His eyebrows knit together when Erwin walked towards him, kneeling down so they were face to face. "Erwin...?" Levi blinked and held his breath when Erwin came closer, the words that came from his mouth making Levi's heart beat almost come to a stop. "I..I don't understand...what are you saying?" Levi just couldn't believe his ears, "Are you saying, that because of this minor set-back, I can't remain Corporal?" He swallowed the lump in his throat when Erwin nodded.

"It's only until we find a way for you to be able to participate again. Until then you'll be watched over by either Eren, Hanji, or Mike. Until then, friend." Erwin stood up and pat Levi's shoulder with his big hand, the sour expression fading into a minor smirk.

Levi stared at the tile floor, afraid to move an inch. 'Let this be a nightmare.' He thought, 'Please let this be some horrible dream, that I'm still asleep at the castle.' The tap on his shoulder from the nurse brought him to his senses and it was much more real to him. "There's no going back...is there?" He asked no one in particular, his voice broken and strained.

* * *

Levi stared at the wet grass below, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He had asked the nurse earlier to bring him out into the garden since it always calmed his nerves since he got to the hospital. He stared up at the naked tree in the center of the whole garden, its branches spanding out in all directions. He noticed how dead it looked and his eyes saddened at the sight. This lonely tree hasn't bloomed in two years. Almost like his own self, he hasn't felt any happiness after his team had been defeated by Annie in her titan form.

He was so engrosed in his memories that he didn't notice the blanket being placed over his body, nor did he notice the cool voice that spoke softly. He was only brought out of his thoughts when said person crouched down. Levi looked to the side and smiled sadly at Eren. "What was that, brat?"

Eren chuckled and repeated his words, "I said it's sad for an old man looking at a dead tree." He smiled softly, looking at the leaves being pushed around by the wind.

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, sure it was true but that didn't mean this brat had to rub it in, he was only thirty-two afterall. He looked back at the dark wood of the tree, noticing that some pieces of bark were missing, that's when he noticed the puddles near the roots. He lowered his eyes, it must've rained quite a bit. He looked around the garden, taking note of the dripping plants, the wet grass, and the smaller puddles all around. It smelled like rain mixed with the scent of freshly cut grass, with the sun behind the grey clouds above, only a spec of a rainbow able to be seen in the distance.

"Don't petronize me, brat. I may be older than you but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, even with this minor injury.." He indicated to his stub of a leg, he couldn't even feel it anymore, the nerves numb from all the medicine he was taking. He thought back and remembered something, "Hey, Eren.." He spoke quietly, "I received some news from Erwin and...I'm afraid I have to step down from my position." He saw the shocked look on Eren's face and his heart clenched, despite not knowing why. "I was shocked too, brat, but the reason I'm bringing it up is because I need someone to be my..." He thought for the proper words, "...supervisor?"

Eren swallowed the log in his throat and he spoke silently, "But...they can't do that..." He looked down, the anger boiling inside his veins, "You're not going to just let them order you to do...that!" Eren kneeled down in front of his corporal and grabbed hold of Levi's hands, gasping for a moment at how cold they were. He looked up and noticed that Levi was keeping silent, "Corporal, why aren't you answering me?" Eren squeezed Levi's waist, afraid that something bad had happened while he was away.

Levi's next words sounded like ice, making Eren shiver. "What's done is done, Eren, I've already accepted it." He cursed himself internally for lying to the boy, "Now stop calling me corporal, I don't deserve it." Levi growled lowly, glaring at the dead tree, refusing to look at the face Eren made. "Leave me alone."

Eren's eyes were glazed over from holding back the tears, "This isn't like you at all..." He hiccupped and buried his face into Levi's lap. The tears starting to fall.

Levi's temper was on the edge, Eren could cry all he wanted, orders were orders. "Life won't always go the way you wish it to be, Eren." His voice was like stone, cold and lifeless. "Not everyone can go willy-nilly and do as they like, if we could I'm sure the circumstances right now would be different." The words sent a heartwrenching sob out of Eren, "Now, as my final order as Corporal..." He cleared his throat and looked to the side, "You will become Lance Corporal."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short but I was worried it'd be too...drawn out if I did more than that. Third chapter will have some...spiced up occurrences. -winkwonk-**

**Until next time!**

**~RivaillePolice**


	3. Did He Just

**Welcome back to another installment of Corporal's Accident! I know it's been awhile and such but I've been busy~**

**So chill, haha~**

* * *

**Warning: Towards the end...Levi will be left to his own 'devices'. Meaning his hand. Yup yup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

_Eren's eyes were glazed over from holding back the tears, "This isn't like you at all..." He hiccupped and buried his face into Levi's lap. The tears starting to fall._

_Levi's temper was on the edge, Eren could cry all he wanted, orders were orders. "Life won't always go the way you wish it to be, Eren." His voice was like stone, cold and lifeless. "Not everyone can go willy-nilly and do as they like, if we could I'm sure the circumstances now would be different." The words sent a heart wrenching sob out of Eren, "Now, as my last order as Corporal..." He cleared his throat and looked to the side, "You will become Lance Corporal."_

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Eren exclaimed, his form standing up and his hands on his hips like a mother, "You can't _possibly_ be serious! It has to be those injections they've given you, they're making you loopy." He looked into Levi's eyes closely and whispered softly, "You're not high, are you?"

Levi felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "No, I am not high." He took a deep breath, "The only other way for me to see you now is if you become my chaperone...or supervisor to help me move around the place..." His voice sounded almost pleading in a way, as if begging Eren to stay by his side.

Eren's eyes shined with determination, even if tears were still falling and his voice was wrecked with sobs he spoke somewhat clearly, "I'll do my best...as long as I get to see you." His face flushed brightly when Levi quirked a questioning brow, "S-s-see you healthy and well of course! Haha...ha." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side.

"Eren..." Levi spoke, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Come closer, brat." He ordered, his tone demanding but gentle. Eren obeyed and leaned in close, mere inches from Levi's face, expecting a whisper in his ear. What he didn't expect was the finger and thumb on his chin and the hot breath against his lips. Levi whispered softly, "Eren.."

Eren managed to choke out a, "What Levi?" His mind was running off to crazy places, wondering what was happening, how was this happening? His cheeks warmed up rather greatly as Levi pulled him closer, a hand at the crook of his neck. It was warm for once. They were inching closer to each other, their lips so close. Eren licked his lips in anticipation and watched Levi do the same. Just one shove and -

"EREN!"

They both froze as a female voice shouted behind them. They came back to their senses and cleared their throats. Eren stood up straight once more and fixed his clothes.

"Come on, Eren, visiting hours are over." A nurse spoke, her footsteps getting closer and her hand on Eren's back, urging him away from Levi.

And then they were gone.

Levi closed his eyes and groaned, cursing at his injury. They were so close! He wanted to, for so long, feel that boy's lips against his. He wanted to see if that boy had a sweet taste to balance that fiery temper. "Shit..." He grumbled, covering his mouth with his hand. He let out a sigh, "Shit..."

* * *

**-Two Months Later-**

Levi had been released from the hospital now, with Eren as his companion. He had Eren push him around the perimeter of the wall, getting the view of the very beasts he used to look down on, now he feared them to some degree.

But that's not what he focused on, the time of day was perfect for a stroll on the beach. The sunset had a beautiful glow of pink, orange, yellow, red, and blue. He was so mesmerized by the sight that he didn't notice two soldiers walking up to him until they informed him that he had to head back now. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and sighed, letting Eren guide him to the lift that would put them back to ground level.

Once they were off, they were lead to some horse carriages and soldiers that would escort them back to the Survey Corps castle.

The ride was awfully quiet, everyone felt on edge. Another wall had been breached while Levi had been in the hospital, they all felt helpless without his help. Sure, Mikasa was skilled but she only fought for the sake of Eren. The sound of the horses filled the silence, along with the occasional crack of the horse whip. A crowd had gathered around them and they all threw taunts at the soldiers, mainly at the former Lance Corporal Levi. Shouts of uselessness, cowardice, and taunts that Levi should've just died. None of that could make him feel worse than he already felt. He balled up his fists and scowled, glaring at the floorboards.

"Levi, we're here..." Eren's voice whispered into his ear.

Levi looked up at the castle and sighed again, each passing minute he felt more and more empty. He refused to look at his former soldiers, too ashamed. He'd rather be back at the clinic and be cried over instead of having to see the very people he failed.

He felt a pain in his chest, his throat tightened up, and his cheeks were met with soft tears. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. He lowered his head to shield his face, not just from his old teammates, but from Eren.

He gripped the sides of the wheelchair and took in a shaky breath. Eren took immediate notice and tilted Levi's chin up, he saw how Levi kept his eyes shut but the damp corners around his eyes gave way that Levi was indeed crying.

"Levi, open your eyes."

Levi's breath hitched and he grit his teeth, refusing to give in.

"Come on...it isn't right for you to cry and hide it from me. Please, Levi?"

Levi shook his head and furrowed his brows, turning his head away from Eren. This seemed enough for Eren to give up.

For now.

Once Eren and Levi were within Levi's office, Eren was back on him, asking to see his face.

"Levi, this is ridiculous, show me your face!" Eren sounded a bit desperate and he shook Levi's shoulders lightly. With a sigh, Levi finally looked up. His eyes were red from crying so much and holding it in.

"Happy now?" Levi glared at Eren and trembled, the warm touch from Eren was too much, it made him heat up in more ways than one. It felt nice, gentle even, but left a confusing feeling inside his chest.

Eren seemed to enjoy this and smiled, "Yes...I am very happy."

What happened next confused Levi even further, his heart starting to flutter. Eren leaned in and kissed his lips, soft lips against slightly chapped ones. It made him suck in a breath through his nose. Eren's tongue darted out and slid along his lips, asking for entrance. Levi hesitantly parted his lips and shyly met Eren's curious tongue with his own. He felt heat build up inside his gut from this new feeling, as well as warmth spreading across his cheeks. They shared a breath and the kiss grew heated. Levi noticed this and pulled away, panting softly with his cheeks flushed. He told Eren to go and he did, with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

_**(This is what the warning warned you about, read with your own risk.)**_

Now with Levi left alone in his room to tend to his own devices, he bit his lip and ran a hand down between his legs. Even if his leg was completely numb, his member certainly wasn't. The kiss not only made his face heat up but it made his member swell in need, his pants felt desperately tight. He slid the zipper down and hissed as the sound and feel of the zipper vibrated lightly against his clothed length. He tugged his underwear down enough for his member to sprang free into the cool air. His slender fingers wrapped around his length and slowly pumped. A minute later and he was jerking his dick rapidly.

His back arched and he moved into his hand, groaning at the pleasure he felt. His mind was hazy, flashes of random things dancing across his mind, searching for something- someone to get off to. His mind drifted to the recent event. The kiss. Eren's lips were surprisingly soft against his, the tongue was warm and gentle as it danced with his own. His mind drifted to dirtier thoughts.

How would those lips feel on his cock? That hot tongue along his shaft...

His hand sped up, the movement easier since he had a lot of precum building up. He moaned and pressed his thumb to the slit of his member, hissing is pleasure. He was reaching his peak. He knew it. But being the clean freak he was, he quickly grabbed a cloth to catch the semen when he did come. His forehead was damp with sweat, strands of hair sticking to him as he rotated his wrist to give the last few strokes on his cock.

"Fuck...ah..._ahh~_...shi-nng...E-Ere..._Eren_..!"

With a drawled out moan and a shout of Eren's name he ejaculated into the cloth. He panted heavily as he came down from his high and tossed the cloth into the trash.

"Ah...haah...did...did I just...masturbate to thoughts of Eren...?" He groaned.

_Fucking hell._

* * *

**Yes, yes you did Levi.**

**How was that for chapter three? Was it okay? Please give me your thoughts on it.**

**See you next time!**

**~RivaillePolice**


End file.
